Don't Break the Spell
by cbassluv
Summary: A little fluff fic based on the morning after scene in the GG promo.


**AN: Not really much to say here. So I saw the GG promos where DV wake up in bed together and another where V was telling Dan she was sans underwear and after my initial confusion, I wrote a little something off it. Basically my way of explaining the stuff we saw.**

**

* * *

**

_There's a feeling. _

_A wonderful feeling, much like contentment, but better. Like a cool swim on a fine summer's day. Or lying on the grass while a cool breeze tickles your nose. Or maybe even entering a bright kitchen after a great night's sleep and finding your favourite meal all set up before you. _

_Something like that. But this has to be better. No, this is definitely better, because this time, it feels like all the world's problems have disappeared and you'll never be sad again. _

_This was happiness._

She felt it before she opened her eyes. And she stretched and yawned into it, not wanting to wake up fully and break the spell.

But she opened them anyway. Slowly, tiredly.

As she did, she realized she wasn't quite as comfortable as she could be. The surface beneath her was harder than usual, but it was almost negated by the fact that half of her body lay on something slightly softer and warmer. She also realized she hurt in a couple of places. Her head throbbed, reminding her of her over-indulgence the night before. Her muscles ached slightly, like she'd been in a physical fight. And down there… oh she was familiar with _that_. A tingling and not too unpleasant soreness that reminded her what she'd gotten up to after the aforementioned overindulgence.

Her eyes adjusted… she was on the floor.

_How did she get on the floor?_

Underneath her was warm flesh and hard muscle. Her arm was draped across it,, and she allowed her fingers to move slightly across it. She… they were both naked and half covered by her orange duvet. She smiled, and pressed her body closer, savouring the moment.

There was a movement across her back and she realized his arm was around her shoulders. He held her tighter, and his chest rose and fell heavily with a loud, contented sigh.

She felt she could stay there all day. Doing this. Holding him, watching the sun grow brighter from her dorm window. In the ray she could see the dust particles, floating serenely.

In the distance, she could also hear the other students, laughing, talking, closing their doors, moving about in their own daily life. Right there though, she felt like they existed out of that world, in their own little bubble.

He finally moved, and the slight throbbing in her head got ten times worse. It felt like someone was hitting the inside of her head with a jackhammer and she flinched. She was never drinking again. Using his body as support, she lifted herself up despite the pain and looked back at him.

_What really had gone down last night?_

He was wide awake and smiling at her with those big, dark eyes of his. He lay half propped up against her nightstand with her pillow.

"Hey…" he murmured quietly.

"Hey...." she suddenly felt really shy and unable to look him in the face. Vanessa was no stranger to hookups, God knows, but this felt different.

_Everything was always a little bit different when it came to Dan, didn't it?_

This felt like the morning after a cosummation. No tension, no discomfort, no desperate need to get dressed and run out the door, like waking up next to him on the floor of her dorm was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh, how… did we get on the floor?" she was almost scared to find out. She then began to remember the fever with which they'd crashed into her room… bodies slamming everywhere from the wall to her desk – that would explain her aching muscles, actually- clothes being ripped off…

He seemed to genuinely think about it. "I don't know."

At that point she noticed her top hanging off one of her cameras on the shelf.

His eyes followed hers to the oddly placed top and he laughed. She looked at him and had to laugh as well. One thing was for sure. Last night had been crazy. Through his laugh, she saw his eyes and felt a twinge of panic.

This was getting too intimate now. Too unusual for her. It was too good to be true. This was a fluke, had to be. "We should get up you know…" she started with a smile, but he stopped by putting a finger to his lips. She made her body move to get up, but his arm around her shoulder wouldn't let her. Too weak to struggle she stayed still, her eyes dancing nervously.

"I'd rather not." His hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her head. Grabbing a fistful of hair he brought her face to his for a kiss. It was another of those kisses that always set her lower extremities to turn to a pile of goo and she relaxed on his firm torso once again. She loved when he grabbed her hair like that.

_He did a _lot_ of that last night._

It was soft at first, a mere brushing of the lips, but the proximity of their naked bodies quickly sent the kiss into urgency.

His other hand snaked up and around her waist, pressing her closer to him. From her half-lying position, her left leg brushed his arousal and he made a tiny choking noise. She broke the kiss, giggling.

"You waste no time, do you?"

He pretended to be offended. "It's your fault." He said, before pulling in her in for another kiss.

He grabbed her left leg under the knee and dragged her so she was fully straddling him. Their eyes met and she saw nothing but raw intensity all over his face. He eyed her naked form on top of him like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and it made her heart race.

His hands ran slowly up her thighs and up her flat belly, pausing only for a moment before palming her breasts. He fondled her ever so gently and the sensation on her hardened nipples caused her toes to curl and her nails scraped lightly across his chest.

"You're beautiful." He said then, smiling again.

Basking in the glow of his admiration, she smiled back. Her body yearned to meet with his again and she shimmied back slowly and adjusted herself until he was seated within her.

There was no pretence, no denying the relief and the hunger as their bodies joined again.

She rode him slowly, their eyes never quite leaving each other, enjoying the sensation and the barely restrained rapture on their faces. She couldn't even hear the people outside her door now. The only noise that existed now was the sounds of their breathing and whimpering in the still room.

The tension inside her increased and she moved faster, his hips thrusting upwards uncontrollably. In a surprise move, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her over so that he was on top. She let out a little squeal and he half-laughed, half-groaned. As much she enjoyed controlling the pace she loved this more, their bodies were so close, joined so deeply they could have been one entity. Her legs wrapped around his and she closed her eyes, losing herself in him. He placed tiny kisses on her chin and cheeks as he moved and finally as she came he covered her mouth with hers, muffling her cry. He grunted in his own release soon after, unable to keep the kiss from breaking.

She opened her eyes to observe his gradually relaxing face and reached out to stroke his cheek, tracing the outline of his prominent cheekbones with her fingertips. His eyes were closed, and she was grateful, because whenever he looked at her these day there was a tendency for it to be filled with something so intense and deep it scared her. She preferred to pretend she didn't see it, didn't get it, so she won't be forced to think about what it meant. She didn't want to acknowledge it, because it would remind her too much of the intensity with which she'd looked at him from afar ages ago. She didn't want to get dragged in again.

_But yet…_

This was amazing. Waking up in his arms, kissing him, making love to him so easily and comfortably, like it was something they'd been doing for years. She could get used to this.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled. "You okay?" he asked, waiting for her nod of affirmation before rolling them back into their previous position, her head tucked securely into his neck. He reached down and threw the duvet over them.

"You don't know how long I'd been dying to kiss you again." He said, barely unable to keep the relief out of his voice. "Those few months since… well, you know."

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. "You know… if you'd asked me a day ago, I would have confidently denied it… but I think I've been wanting the same thing."

He watched her for a moment, and she knew he was gearing up to say something.

"Vanessa… about what I said at the hospital..." he began bravely.

_She shouldn't get too comfortable._

"Dan. No. Let's not do that." She said, stopping him. If she let him go on, she knew he would break the spell. She didn't want to think beyond this. End the moment.

He blinked, obviously confused. "But.."

"You know. This is nice, I like this…us. Let's not think about all that stuff right now." she was faltering, but she managed to say it with a carefree smile. She needed him to agree to this because if he didn't she wasn't sure what would become of them. He frowned a little.

"Why...?"

"Because it complicates things. Makes everything so heavy ... and serious. This is fun. I'm having fun. Aren't you?"

He continued to look at her like he didn't quite get what she was saying. "Yeah but... Wait.. Are you giving me the hookup speech?"

It suddenly occurred to her that she was. He looked so incredulous that her fake-smile became a genuine grin. "Maybe…" she replied slowly, watching to see if he was okay with it.

He didn't say anything. She sighed and sat up. Upon full observation of his face, he looked almost upset.

"Come on. There's obviously something between us.." she said, gesturing between their exposed torsos. "We're adults... better than that... we're friends. We'd just take it one day at a time, have a little fun. See how it goes…"

She realized her voice had taken on a slight purr she wasn't too familiar with. Was she actually trying to seduce Dan Humphrey? Surprise, surprise. It seemed to be working though... Dan was obviously contemplating it. He let his eyes roam shamelessly across her body before finally resting on her face, framed by tousled, dark hair.

After an eternity he spoke. "So like, friends with benefits?"

She shrugged. "I rather not put a label on it…" She really didn't. She didn't want to think about how this could really affect their friendship. For good or, God forbid, for bad.

He claimed he loved her, but she didn't love him. At least, she didn't think she did. Not that way. No, what was going on now, was pure, delightful lust. He wanted something from her she couldn't give him.

Damn, there she was thinking about it. She wanted to continue in their little morning afterglow and Dan wasn't making it easy.

He groaned in frustration and ran his hand thoughtfully up and down her arm. She shivered again. She couldn't believe how easily her body reacted to him now. "Ah... Vanessa, I don't know..."

She couldn't tell that if he had agreed to the arrangement. Dan was a full hog kind of guy. It was all or nothing. She ought to just walk away and save them both the trouble, but the past twelve hours had been something else entirely. She knew he'd become more open-minded about these things. She also had a feeling that he'd rather her have her like this than not at all.

"Okay, let's make a compromise. You take that little speech, and hold on to it. We'll talk about _that_ later. Right now all I want to do is this..." she moved in for a long kiss, before resting her forehead against his. "Deal?"

His hand went back to her hair again. "I think you may have won this round by the sheer power of female persuasion." he said with a chuckle. "This isn't over -"

It was her turn to groan. "Oh God, Dan, stop _talking_." She laughed, her heart lightened with relief and stopped any further protest with another kiss.

"Mmm. Keep that up and we might never leave this room." he mumbled, she could feel his grin on his lips.

"I don't have a problem with that."


End file.
